Our Little Game
by thefandomunicorn
Summary: Scorpius and Rose had never been friends, but over their sixth year at Hogwarts, a few unexpected moments cause them to rethink their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Our Little Game**

Hi there! I'm thefandomunicorn, and I was recently enamored with the amazing potential in Scorpio x Rose. (Also my way of living out Dramione dreams through their children XD). This is a little fic about how Scorose came to be! Review, Favorite, and Enjoy!

I own nothing, all characters belong to Queen J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Rose POV**

Rose's blue and gold quidditch robes swished around her feet as she walked out on to the pitch. It was the first match of the season, Ravenclaw vs Slytherin. She had taken after her Aunt Ginny, and had been a Chaser on the team since her 2nd year. It was hard to escape all the shadows of her famous family, but Rose was finally beginning to carve out a name for herself.

Already waiting on the field were the Slytherins captained by Albus Potter, her dear cousin. He was the team Seeker, ridiculously fast and strong built. "It's in your blood," her mother had said. Although he was young, he commanded his team with a grace and humility not famed among Slytherins. His father couldn't have been prouder.

Behind Albus stood the Arrogant Prick of the Year, Scorpius Malfoy, Albus' best friend and the team's Keeper. He smirked at her, tossing the silvery blond hair out of his eyes.

Malfoy and Rose couldn't be called friends, but their competitive tension was well known. Besides on the Quidditch field, Rose and Scorpius were neck and neck in their studies, teacher's pets and Prefects to top it off. These little smirks and glares and insulting japes were just part of their little game. Rose smiled sweetly back at him and mounted her broom.

The stands were packed with students, all holding banners or chanting and screaming. It was easy to get lost in the crowds, with whole swathes of blue, all there for her team. Rose was smiling, basking in the support for so long that she nearly missed the whistle.

And the Quaffle was in the air. Rose snapped out of her daze and swooped in for the ball, passing it quickly off to Damian Crosely. His attempt to score was intercepted by a burly Slytherin Chaser who scored almost immediately, eliciting raucous cheers. This was going to be a tough match.

About twenty minutes into the game, Slytherin was up by forty. Rose was at the Slytherin goal posts, with Scorpius to her back as Alice Longbottom sped towards them. Alice threw the quaffle towards Rose, just as Malfoy slammed his shoulder into hers.

Her fingers just managed to grasp the ball and she held it to her chest tightly with one hand. She turned around, shoving Malfoy, eyeing up the leftmost goal. He was an annoyingly good defender, managing to see right through her feints.

Suddenly, Scorpius's eyes widened a fraction, and he yelled something that was drowned out by the excited crowd. Rose saw his distraction as an opportunity to score. Just as the ball left her hands, something slammed into her side, throwing her off her broom and towards Malfoy. Her vision was spotted black and red with pain. There was a sharp clanging noise and all Rose remembered was falling.

* * *

Rose woke to the white walls and clean scent of the Hospital Wing. She tried to sit up, but a throbbing ache in her ribs stopped her. Her torso was wrapped in bandages and on the desk beside her she saw a bottle of good ol' Skel-e-Gro. Standing by her bed was Madame Gabrielle Delacour, the Healer at the school. She was speaking to a tall boy with a bandage around his forehead.

"Look, she iz awake," Madame gestured, noticing Rose. Scorpius turned, and relief flickered for just a moment in his grey eyes.

"um," Rose struggled to remember what happened. Quidditch match...and then.. "uh, what happened?" Scorpius blinked a few times, as if surprised to hear my voice.

"You got hit by a Slytherin bludger during the match...broke a few ribs, that's all. " Scorpius brushed off any severity, slipping his hands into his pockets and shrugging nonchalantly.

"And what happened to you?" Rose asked, pointing to her forehead. Scorpius shook his head,

"eh, nothing, don't worry-," Madame Delacour interrupted him,

"Zis young man saved your life, he caught you." Scorpius' cheeks turned pink and he rolled his eyes.

"Evanson hit you with a Bludger. You fell right into me, and I hit my head on the goalpost. I wouldn't have had to catch you if you could fly a broom right, Weasley," He sneered at me and turned around to leave.

Rose was bewildered. There had never been anything but cold competition between the two them. If he'd let her fall, no one would have blamed him. Quidditch is a dangerous sport, people get Bludgered all the time. If he'd let her fall, Slytherin would have had a tremendous advantage.

He paused for just a moment as if he knew what Rose was thinking, and added, "Slytherin won." He smirked, and walked right out of the Hospital Wing. She glared at his receding back, fuming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Little Game**

I kind of like this; having the freedom to build these characters the way I want. Scorose just makes me happy

Review, Favorite, and Enjoy!

I own nothing, all characters belong to Queen J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Scorpius POV**

About a month later, Scorpius had nearly forgotten about the little Quidditch incident. He had decided that it had just been instinct on his part. He would have done it for anyone. Just happened to be Rose. After a few days of awkward eye contact, they'd fallen right back into their little routine.

It was a double potions period with Ravenclaw, and the professor had the students attempt to brew Amortentia. It was a near impossible task, but that didn't stop him from trying. His had to be better than Rose's at least. There was a little sample kettle up in the front of the class, with the pearly potion in it. Batches of girls were going up to it and giggling and calling out,

"It smells like chocolate truffles and treacle tart!"

"No, it's lavender soap and apple pie!"

Scorpius rolled his eyes and glanced over at Rose, who was already stirring away, muttering something to herself, her long auburn hair tied up hastily on her head. He got his supplies from the store cupboard and set a low flame under his cauldron, getting to work.

The instructions in the textbook were either complicatedly phrased or far too vague, leaving a frazzled Scorpius to chase live dung beetles around his desk with a silver dagger, trying to spear them. Rose laughed at him and he grumbled.

Before he noticed what was happening, she slammed a jar down between his hands, trapping about three of the black suckers. "It's easier to chop them if they're not moving. I suggest a Stunning Spell. You can do that without my help, I hope?" Scorpius glowered at her as he drew his wand, but she just winked and turned back to her potion, which for all her talking, was a rather nasty shade of green.

It was strange. The Rose he knew would have cracked up and watched him suffer; not helped him. She never helped him. Odd.

About five minutes before the period ended, Scorpius took his little vial of brown goop up to the sample. He knew it couldn't possibly be perfect, but there was no harm in checking. Okay, fine, he wanted to know what Amortentia smelled like to him. He walked up to the cauldron and stood there for a moment, pretending to compare the two potions.

It smelled like home, like the antique rooms of Malfoy Manor, not musty, but full of aging pride and rich history. The smell was cut with the crisp scent of oranges and vanilla but underneath all that, there was a sweet, flowery scent. He couldn't place it exactly, but it reminded him of his mother's gardens. He was trying to place it when someone elbowed him in the side.

"I think mine's closer," Rose held up her flask to the light. Hers was a dull whitish fluid, annoyingly better than his attempt. Her eyebrows were furrowed as she observed his handiwork, obviously unimpressed. She didn't seem to be dazed by the smell of the potion at all, unlike everyone else.

Before he could stop himself, Scorpius asked, "Um, so what do you smell?" She looked at him suspiciously.

"Why do you care?"

Scorpius shrugged, "Just trying to make conversation, no need to get defensive." Conversation? Since when did he ever make conversation with a _Weasley_? His own words confused him, and her too apparently.

"Uh...fresh rain, buttered popcorn, and you know that smell of candle that's been blown out? That too." Rose didn't seem very enamored by the potion. "Vile thing, that. It's just unnatural," she shuddered. "What do you smell, then?" she asked.

"Home, oranges, vanilla ice cream, and-" he trailed off. He knew what that smell was. "Uhm yeah, that's it." Rose shrugged and gathered her things.

"Well that's nice Malfoy, now I've got a class to get to," she gave Scorpius a terse nod and walked out of the door.

It was bizarre really, he didn't really care much for flowers at all.

But he smelled roses.


	3. Chapter 3

**Our Little Game**

Review, Favorite, and Enjoy!

I own nothing, all characters belong to Queen J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Rose POV**

"Oh come ON, Rose, don't be such a bore. It'll be fun!" Alice said, dragging Rose up to the Ravenclaw dorm. A bunch of girls were sitting in a circle. Truth or Dare.

It was generally a horrible idea, someone always cried and the next morning the rumor mills were working overtime. Someone would flick Veritaserum from the potion stores and spike the Butterbeer so that lying was say that Ravenclaws are the intelligent ones, but at times like these, Rose started to doubt it. She rarely played, but instead sat on the couch and laughed.

In her hands was a worn out Muggle novel, The Chronicles of Narnia by C.S. Lewis. It was a gift from her maternal grandparents on her eighth birthday. She loved fantasy, felt like she was being transported to a whole other world, and walk amongst new friends. On a quiet night like this, reading Muggle books were her favorite thing to do, curled up in front of the common room fireplace. Apparently, her friends had other plans.

Alice snatched the book from Rose's hands, tossed it on the couch, and poured her a glass of the bubbly drink. Everyone looked at her expectantly. Rose sighed and took the glass.

"One round Alice, that's it."

* * *

"No way. Nope. Not doing it. Not. Doing. It." Rose stood up adamantly. "I'm going to bed." The girls sighed. How could they blame her? Sylvia argued,

"It'll be easy! All you have to do is—"

"Break into the headmaster's office!" Rose interrupted. "I'm not going to get myself expelled!" The girls were reaching new heights of stupidity. Annamarie was currently sneaking to the boys dorm with a few Dungbombs.

After growing up with George Weasley as an uncle, Rose was well versed in the art of pranking, but she wasn't a fan. A "harmless" joke turned nasty far too often for her liking.

"Rose, don't be such a spoil sport…At least take a Truth instead?" Alice offered. Rose sat back down hesitantly. If there was anything she was good at, it was answering questions. She nodded to Alice, who thought for a moment and then smiled mischievously.

"Fancy anyone lately? A certain blond, maybe?" Rose was confused. She was about to repeat her usual answer to this question. 'She hadn't been interested in a relationship after she ended it with Damian last year'. Something stopped her though, and before she knew what she was saying, the name slipped out of her mouth.

"Scorpius." Everyone started laughing. Apparently the Veritaserum knew something that she didn't.

"We knew it! All you guys do is ogle each other during class. Those winks and smirks, we see it all," Alice said triumphantly. "How could it NOT happen? The two most brilliant students at Hogwarts. Everyone's seen it coming.'

"And when he caught you during the Quidditch match? Oh sooo romantic!" Sylvia wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. All the girls giggled annoyingly. No, no, no, Rose thought. The Veritaserum was wrong. Everyone was wrong.

"I don't...I didn't-He's just.." Rose had shocked herself into silence. It didn't even make sense. She couldn't stand Scorpius. At least she thought she couldn't.

He was arrogant and competitive. _But you like that_.

He thought he knew everything. _But he IS brilliant._

He's ugly. _Lies. _

He's vile. _Lies. _

He probably hated her. _Lies._


	4. Chapter 4

**Our Little Game**

Sorry about the short last chapter!

Don't forget to review, favorite, and enjoy!

Characters belong to J.

* * *

**Scorpius POV**

It was everywhere.

"OMG Scorp, Rose is totally in love with you! "

"Ayy man, heard what you and Weasley did last night," *wink*

At first, Scorpius was confused. Last he checked, he'd been snogging Melissa in the Slytherin dungeons last night...or was it Violet? No that was last week. You couldn't blame him, being rich and devilishly handsome did come with its perks. And who said the Prefects couldn't have a little fun now and then?

The girls usually knew what they were getting in to: a month long relationship till he got bored and moved on. They knew it probably wouldn't last, but they couldn't resist trying to hold on to him.

Rose was different though. She knew what he was like, and she didn't like it. Her thing with that Ravenclaw Chaser lasted more than two years. Way to long if you ask him. Scorpius and Rose had very different ideas about the meaning of a relationship. She was prudish, she was serious, and she sure as hell didn't fall for guys like him.

It would be fun though, if the rumor was true, taking a ride with Rose Weasley, Hogwarts' angel. A change of pace from the usual skimpy dressed, brainless beauties he usually fooled around with. She was pretty enough, and her sassy attitude was rather entertaining.

When he asked Albus about it, the small dark haired boy nearly spit out his food. No one knew Scorpius like Albus did, and that was precisely the problem.

"She's my cousin Scorp! You can't just do that! She's not one of them you can just throw away! She's as much my friend as you are! You don't even know if the rumors are true! You know the way gossip spreads in this school! She probably said your hair looks nice or something and it got twisted! Just forget about it, and even if-" Scorpius reached over the table to shut Albus's mouth with his hand. Although he and Rose were the same age, Albus naturally took the role of the protective older brother.

"I just want to talk to her, ya know, test the waters. Check if the rumors are true, nothing serious. She can handle herself." Albus's face relaxed visibly and he nodded hesitantly. Scorpius hadn't told him about the Amortentia. Rose didn't smell like roses, right? It was his mother's gardens, yes. That's all it was.

He could love her for a month.

* * *

That day Rose tried her hardest to avoid him. She didn't make eye contact or smirk, she switched routes to her classes, she didn't even laugh at him when he answered a question wrong on purpose.

If it weren't for Professor Longbottom, he never would have had the chance to speak to her. They had been partnered in order to incapacitate Fanged Geraniums and extricate the fangs to use as potion ingredients.

Scorpius, wearing gloves up to his elbows, wrestled the thrashing vines to the table. The deceptively pretty flowers had a run of sharp teeth that snapped towards his face. Rose used a pair of pliers to deftly remove the teeth and place them in a bucket. Her face was emotionless, her blue eyes focused just on the task.

She really was pretty, with high cheekbones and a smattering of freckles across her nose. Her long, wavy hair was tied up in a ponytail, running down her back in auburn cascades. Rose looked up for a moment and he realized he was staring. She frowned and turned back to the plants, but her cheeks turned pinkish.

When class ended, Rose packed up her books hurriedly and made for the door. Scorpius cut her off, placing a hand on her forearm. She shrugged it off, glaring at him.

"I'm sorry about the rumors, okay? But that's all they are; rumors. Don't get any ideas, I would never stoop that low," Rose sniffed and turned away. Scorpius smiled openly at the irritated girl,

"Hey, don't stress, Weasley. I just wanted to make sure we were on good terms. Let's not let the gossip get to us, hm?" His voice was calm and silky. When he wanted to, Scorpius could be a very persuasive person. Rose's scowl faded for a moment, but then her eyebrows furrowed again and she snapped,

"It's back to usual, Malfoy." Then she stalked away towards the Ravenclaw tower, her long hair swinging behind her.

"I would never stoop that low," Rose had said. Most would take offense at that, but to Scorpius, it was a challenge.


	5. Chapter 5

**Our Little Game**

Don't forget to Review, Favorite, and Enjoy!

All characters belong to J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Rose POV**

After the bout with the Veritaserum, Rose Weasley had tried everything to change her own feelings. She'd had friends who'd gone down the Malfoy road, and it never ended well. He'd never cheat on them, in that way he was decent, but just when everything seemed to be going fine, he'd get distant and just break it off.

She could tell why they fell for him. He was smart, and charming, and a really nice guy...well except for the "three-weeks-and-I'm-bored" attitude. He gave second years flying lessons and always paid the house elves a visit in the kitchen.

And of course she couldn't deny how handsome he was.

His jaw was strong, his messy silvery-blond hair falling just past his brows, fringing cool gray eyes. At sixteen, he was already nearly six feet tall, slim but lean. Sometimes in class he'd put on his frameless glasses and he'd look a little nerdy, but Rose found it twice as attractive.

Ew for Merlin's sake Rose, get a grip on yourself. He's your worst enemy. Imagine what dad would say if he heard you. It's Scorpius Malfoy. Your only job is to kick his ass at anything and everything. You hate him. But for some reason, she had trouble believing that herself.

Of course, Scorpius didn't help at all. He was always smiling at her or asking to work with her. This is how it always started. He'd warm up to them, make them think he had changed, and then date them, break them, and move on to the next one.

She'd just have to forget about him.

* * *

A week later, Rose was with Albus on a trip to Hogsmeade. Their Uncle George had opened a new store, catering to the student population. At first, the professors had banned Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, but after much negotiating, Uncle George modified his stock to be "school appropriate,"and opened the vibrant purple and orange store.

A little bell rang as they entered the shop, and their ginger uncle came sliding down the staircase banister.

"Well if it isn't my favorite niece and nephew," he said ruffling their hair. "Don't tell your siblings I said that," he joked, winking. Rose and Albus chatted with him for a while, looking around at all the joke quills and trick wands. Fred, their cousin, had graduated Hogwarts the previous year and was into Research and Development for the prank store in Diagon Alley.

Although friendly enough, Albus looked distracted, as though he had something on his mind.

"Rose, you wanna go to the Three Broomsticks for a drink?" He asked. Rose looked at him quizzically, but seeing the worry in his eyes, she agreed anyways. Waving goodbye to their uncle, the cousins walked into the bar, ordered two Butterbeers, and sat down.

"So what's the problem Al?" Rose asked, taking a sip.

"Look, Rosie, I don't know what's going on, but I'm worried. I can't tell you not to like Scorpius," Rose raised her eyebrows. "But you know what he does to girls and I don't want you to get hurt," he continued. "He thinks of you like a challenge, Rose, because you're so hard to get. I know he's my best friend, but I had to tell you, he's going to do anything to make you fall for him, I-"

"Merlin, shut up. Has anyone told you talk too much?" Albus rolled his eyes. A challenge hmm? The nerve of that boy.

Rose thought for a moment, leaning back in to her chair. She could give him an impossible challenge, yes, ignore him and forget anything had ever happened. But there was no fun in that. Two can play at this game.

It's time Scorpius Malfoy got a taste of his own medicine.

Rose was going to date him, break him, and move on to the next one.


End file.
